Pikmin
(fanon).]] Pikmin are strange creatures that live in the ground on another planet than Planet Earth. They are half-animal, half-plant. There are 11 different types of Pikmin, 5 original, and 6 fan-made: *'Red Pikmin:' The first Pikmin Olimar met; they have long noses and are resistent to fire. *'Yellow Pikmin:' These Pikmin were originally able to throw bombrocks in Pikmin 1, but in'' Pikmin 2'', they only resisted electricity. In both games, they are thrown higher than any other. *'Blue Pikmin:' These Pikmin are the only ones that can breathe underwater. They have gills and a mouth. *'Purple Pikmin:' The only ones with hair, these Pikmin are also overweight. *'White Pikmin:' The only one with red eyes, the ability to see buried treasure, and resistence to poison. *Pink Pikmin: The only Pikmin that can fly, they are smaller than white pikmin. *'Rock Pikmin: '''These Pikmin are the strongest and can break glass. *'Green Pikmin:' The only one with a tail, the fanon-made one. *'Pale Pikmin:' The only one able to walk on quick sand. *'Black Pikmin:' These Pikmin have wings that allow them to fly. *'Icy Blue Pikmin:' These Pikmin can survive the cold and thaw out other Pikmin. *'Brown Pikmin:' These Pikmin can chew through wooden barriers. *'Orange Pikmin:' This one is prickly all over, so its thorns counter Fleshy Squishing and eating. When an enemy tries to eat it, it spits all the pikmin it tried to eat out, so the Pikmin survive. Appearences March of the Pikmin It has been confirmed that Heaps of New Pikmin will be released in the new game. Crisis During the Nintendo Civil War in the F3 game Neverworld. Dimentio hypnotizes an army of Pikmin to attack all of the other factions. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple, White, Green and Orange Pikmin appear in the game. They can be throwable like normal Pikmin Games. Smash Tactics In this strategy game, Pikmin are both basic fighters and the workers for the Planet Hocotate team. They are spawned from the Onion, which can be built from The Dolphin or by another Pikmin. Types of Pikmin: * Red - Cannot be burnt. * Blue - Can swim. * Yellow - Can plant bombs and are resistant to electricity. * Purple - Pikmin stronger but slower than the others. Can also carry more than the others. * White - Can poison enemy, and is immune to poison itself. Also has the ''Sharpsight capacity. Pikmin 3D Pikmin, of course, will appear in the third installment of the Pikmin franchise. This game follows the story of Olimar attempting to earn 20,000 Pokos, to buy his ship back. The following colors are available: * Red * Yellow * Blue * White * Purple * Black * Icy Blue * Brown * Pink Pikmin 4 In the fourth installment of the Pikmin franchise, Pikmin reappear as the main focus. They appear in new types, an can now be used in formations (aka as a Pikmin bridge) by pressing various buttons on the Wii U screen. The types are as follows: *'Red Pikmin:' The first Pikmin Olimar meet; they are the third most powerful a resistant to . *'Yellow Pikmin:' These are found in the Fountain of Miracle area. They are thrown the second highest and are invincible to . *'Blue Pikmin:' These Pikmin aren't very powerful, but can swim through . *'Purple Pikmin:' These Pikmin have no Onion, and can break through all defences. Very heavy. *'White Pikmin:' The one with red eyes, they can poison enemies and have resistence to . *' : '''These Pikmin are the strongest and can break glass. *'Green Pikmin:' These Pikmin have their own Onions like the Red, Yellow and Blue Pikmin. They can find things in the ground, dig them out and use them sometimes. *'Orange Pikmin:''' These Pikmin are very spiky and can attack enemies, with the second most attack power in the game. Can break through , being immune. Gallery Pikmin.jpg Pikmin nectar.jpg Category: Nintendo Civil War * Category:Characters Category:Allies Category: Species Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Animals Category:Pikmin Series Category:Pikmin Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Teams Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Colour Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Fantendo Category:Articles under construction Category:Free editing pages Category:Pikmin Party Saga Category:Pikmin Games Category:Pikmin Party Category:PikCube Games Category:Characters of the Pikmin Party Saga Category:Characters of Pikmin Category:PikminFan Category:Pikmin Category:Brock Productions